mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Clubs
Club approval decisions are to be discussed here. Similarly to the concept of the crideas page, please sign an accept or decline for a club depending on whether you think the club should be approved or not. Feel free to also add a comment about any thoughts or criticism you have about a club idea. At least 2-3 users must agree that your club is interesting enough to be approved. The admins have the final say of what club can be approved. NOTE: Please do not sign an approval for your own club. Drama Club Comments }} }} Approve *Mayor Zain *--★ Blanky 00:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 00:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Creative Writing Club Comments }} } |text = This club sounds cool.}} } |text = I know i just wanted to show i would join, sorta thing.}} Approve *--★ Blanky 22:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *--Midnightblue05 23:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *----'Wii.' Talk the Talk 23:36, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *Mayor Zain *--Potter Decline Results This club has been: APPROVED. The Official MySims Wikian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Club Comments }} }} Approve *--''' IS MINE!!!' 22:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *--The Dented Face 23:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *--Tdiman Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Club Comments Accept *--'Wii.' Talk the Talk 23:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 00:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Teh awesome AU known as Gold 16:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Autumm 19:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Decline *Riot\AU 13:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *Sumaes01 02:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Finn "Fan" Club Comments }} Approve *--★ Blanky 01:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *--Loves of shortcakes. ~Salin 16:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Teh awesome AU known as Gold 16:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Quick Question Professor Layton Fan Club Comments }} } |text = I like Prof Layton! }} Approve *--★ Blanky 02:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 02:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *--Potter *Teh awesome AU known as Gold 15:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Club Cuisine Comments } |text = What would you do exactly?}} } |text = Like recommending recipes and discussing the stuff made? }} } |text = Ok, i'll agree.}} Approve *--Potter *--'Wii.' Talk the Talk 16:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) *Autumm 15:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Decline Results﻿ ﻿﻿This club has been: APPROVED. Vocaloid Club Comments }} }} }} @'Nkeh: }} Approve *--Loves of shortcakes. ~Salin 03:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *--★ Blanky 03:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 03:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Book Club Comments }} }} Approve *Potter *Hurricane Katrina wood bee mah stage naem if Ah wuz a famous singah liek Ke$ha! *--★ Blanky 20:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: APPROVED. MySims SkyHeroes Wi-Fi Club Comments }} Approve *--Teh awesome AU known as Gold 06:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) *--Potter *--★ Blanky 20:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: APPROVED. QUESTION TIME!!!!!!!! }} }} }} Mario Kart Wii Club Comments }} }} Approve *Teh awesome AU known as Gold 23:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *--★ Blanky 23:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 23:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Lucky☆Star Club Comments }} Approve *--★ Blanky 23:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *--光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 04:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) *Autumm 15:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *--''' IS MINE!!!' 02:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Decline *Sumaes01 02:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Owl City Fan Club ﻿﻿Comments Some people call it a band, but that's not technically what it is...uh, but I won't get into that. Owl City became famous through its hit song Fireflies, which you may or may not have heard being replayed over and over again on the radio.}} Approve *--★ Blanky 23:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *--I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 23:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *--Teh awesome AU known as Gold 02:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: '''APPROVED'. Anime Club ﻿﻿Comments }} Approve *--Tardisgirl :) *-- Salin ♡ cake 09:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *--Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! But hay, dat’s just meh….. * 15:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Secretive13 *--★ Blanky 19:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: APPROVED. Music Club Comments }} Accept Gold 17:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Snoninja 14:29 (2:29 pm), December 28, 2010 (EST) --★ Blanky 18:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Decline Results This club has been: APPROVED. Movie Club Comments Approve Autumm 19:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Gol 18:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Decline Results﻿ ﻿﻿This club has been: APPROVED. Harry Potter Fan Club Comments Dont see why not?..........I mean the RPings flowing......The users on it are cool so i SAY HECK YEA'''Yellow green purple red blue NEW GLOW-STICK BY CRAZYSIM82! 18:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Approve Autumm 14:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) --★ Blanky 15:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) --Strawberry time! Yellow green purple red blue NEW GLOW-STICK BY CRAZYSIM82! 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Decline Results﻿ ﻿﻿This club has been: '''APPROVED. The Sims Fan Club Comments Approve *--iKatrina<3 *--Strawberry time! *--★ Blanky 15:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sumaes01 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Decline Results﻿ ﻿﻿This club has been: APPROVED. Mario and Sonic Club Comments Approve Decline Results﻿